1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag module for protecting a driver and a passenger upon a vehicle collision.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, consumers think that the safety of a vehicle, as well as the performance or design of a vehicle, is a very important consideration in choosing a vehicle. Therefore, car manufacturers have established the development of technologies for securing the safety of a vehicle as a primary goal and are devoting themselves to this goal. Under the circumstance of the development of technologies, airbag modules are receiving attention as means for improving the safety of a passenger, and the technologic development for these means are in rapid progress. Also, in recent years, airbag modules are being regarded as an essential item of a vehicle.
However, an airbag module must have sufficient safety because it carries out the function of protecting a passenger by deploying an airbag cushion. For this, strength of more than a predetermined level should be maintained, and thus parts of the airbag module are made of metal material having a large weight. However, this makes the weight of the airbag module larger, thereby decreasing the energy efficiency of the vehicle.
Further, the airbag module is constructed by joining various parts, but the joining process is not easy. Hence, although measures for improving working efficiency have been sought, any proper solution for this has not been secured yet.